


flowers in spring

by Methoxyethane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Will just wants the chance to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	flowers in spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my darling Mochi, and as such I have to warn readers I have not casually read... MOST of the PJO books. I asbsorbed this ship through long term exposure and straight up osmosis.

It was the height of spring, and Will Solace for one couldn’t have been more grateful for it. He and all the rest of the Children of Apollo withered a little bit without sunlight around, and too many days of cold winter clouds left even Will feeling sluggish and disoriented. Fortunately today was a sunny as it could get, with a pleasant cool breeze so anyone basking under it wouldn’t overheat.

It was only that breeze that had convinced Nico to come out with Will today, still preferring heavy coats and hoodies no matter what the weather threw at him. Not that Will found that anything other than completely charming - Nico looked adorable when he swam in the oversized clothing he habituated, and now that the two of them were safely dating Will could even admit there was a certain possessive allure to no one being able to see what his body looked like beneath his thick layers. Especially when Will alone knew what lay beneath them. (Due to strictly medical circumstances, of  _ course _ .)

They had found a grassy hill filled with tiny purple wildflowers, and had settled in to watch the breeze rattle the nearby blossoming trees. They were far enough away from any of the others for Nico to look completely serene, and it was a testament to his patience and good mood that when Will started weaving tiny violet flowers into his hair he didn’t so much as flinch.

“You’re so weird,” he just said with the tiniest fraction of a smile, the kind that was so small and so precious it always made Will wanna kiss it right off his face. “You’d know I’m just gonna take them out before we get back to camp again.”

“I know,” Will said back with a smile of his own. “But for now, you’ll look pretty. And I’ll get to enjoy it, all by myself.”

“Definitely weird,” his boyfriend repeated, but this time there was a slight pink blush painting the pale skin above his tiny smile.

Will would gladly be weird, if it meant Nico wanted him even a fraction as much as Will liked Nico. 

Nico wasn’t just cute to look at, he was an incredible person. He’d been through so much in such a short time, been to hell and back almost literally, and when he could have stewed in his resentment or run away he’d chosen to stay, stay here in Camp to be with his friends and help protect both he camp and, more than often enough, the entire world. He was stronger than probably anyone Will had ever met, and yet at the same time was so vulnerable, even fragile, in ways that made Will want to hold him close and protect him forever.

Speaking of holding Nico close, that was one thing Will had been craving out of their relationship - more physical contact. Not even in the sexy way; Will just wished they could find the time and privacy to just hold each other close, maybe kiss for a while so Will could enjoy the feel of Nico’s soft lips under his and feel the warmth of his blush under his hand while he held Nico’s face.

Or to cuddle. Will loved cuddling, but Nico got so shy so fast that Will could scarcely even initiate it. And while that was certainly cute in its own respects, it did leave Will feeling a little lonely, especially in his bunk alone at night when all Will really wanted was to be closer to his boyfriend. It didn’t help that Will had been strictly warned by Chiron and the other counselors that he wasn’t allowed in the Hades Cabin with just Nico, and then no tomfoolery on that account would be permitted. That paired with the harpies that attacked after curfew and there was very little time for them to actually be alone together. 

At least he always had moments like right now. Running his hands through Nico’s dark hair, making his boyfriend shiver lightly under Will’s gentle touch. And moments where he could draw Nico in for a kiss, which Will also did right now, long and slow and sweet, an innocent press of lips on lips just to feel one another’s closeness.

At least, Will had intended for it to be innocent. Nico apparently had other ideas, turning around to fully face Will and wrap his arms around his neck, squirming close enough to seat himself halfway up on Will’s lap while he pressed his tongue into the seam of Will’s lips to deepen the kiss.

Well, Will would hardly object to that. He parted his lips to let Nico in, slipping his own tongue out to lick gently at Nico’s, kissing his lovely and perfect boyfriend for all he was worth. Nico deserved to be kissed senseless, after all. Nico deserved everything Will could do for him and more.

They lost time for a little while, kissing each other under the sunlight of a beautiful day. Eventually Nico pulled back, red-faced and pink lipped, averting his eyes away from Will’s now in an adorable display of shyness that always had Will swooning a little inside. 

“My sunshine,” Will sighed happily, not letting Nico wiggle out of his lap just yet so he could keep holding his boyfriend in his arms for a little while longer.

“Stop calling me that,” Nico said with absolutely no venom whatsoever. 

Will just smiled at him even wider. A gentle breeze blew past to ruffle both of their hair, and Nico’s lips had once again curled into a tiny smile. If it were up to Will, this moment could have gone on forever.

“Nico,” Will said eventually, tightening his hold on Nico’s waist. “Let’s take a nap.”

Nico looked appropriately incredulous. “Right here? What, are you gonna suggest we do that cliche thing where you lie your head on my lap and fall asleep with me playing with your hair?”

Oh, that did sound nice, actually. “Why Darling, if you wanted a chance to get my head between your thighs you need only ask!”

Nico blushed and rolled his eyes, giving Will a mostly-playful shove to the chest. Will just laughed, and used his still-present grip on Nico’s waist to topple them both over into the grass below them.

“Come on, Nico.” He whispered, Nico looking bewildered but not opposed to their new position lying down next to each other. “Cuddle with me. For a while, at least.”

“Someone will come looking for us if we actually fall asleep here,” Nico said with a slight pout, flowered hair falling into his face.

Will brushed the stray lock that had fallen into Nico’s eyes out of the way. “But until then, we can just enjoy being alone together. For a little while.”

With a little sigh, Nico relented. Even snuggled in closer to Will, tucking his head underneath the blond’s chin to breathe directly onto Will’s neck.

The feel of having Nico in his arms was more than Will could have hoped for. He’d always wanted to fall asleep holding his boyfriend, and right now he was getting a taste of that magnificent warm feeling that came with being so close to and so relaxed with someone you love.

Nico was the first to doze off into sleep, but Will was too content to be too far behind him. They woke up an hour later to the sounds of an Aphrodite daughter coming to wake them up and bring them back to camp for dinner.

And if Nico forgot to shake the flowers out of his hair before they went back, well, Will wasn't going to be the one to mention it to him.


End file.
